


Pranks

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Non magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Neville gets locked inside the school's locker rooms as a prank, but it might have been the best thing that's happened to him.





	Pranks

Neville didn’t mean to be there. It had been an unfortunate incident, but that didn’t mean he was able to look away. He thought he’d be trapped inside the school’s locker rooms all night (the grand finale of pranks from Neville’s bullies) but around nine thirty someone showed up and he breathed a sigh of relief. Turns out that it wasn’t a teacher, or security guard, or his grandmother. It was Charlie Weasley, school’s favorite athlete, first of his senior class, and the best looking boy Neville had seen.

As soon as Neville realized who he was, he hid as best as he could behind some gymnastics equipment. Getting caught by him would be the cherry on top of his hummiliation; even though Charlie probably had no idea who Neville was. 

So here he was now, still hiding from this extremely popular boy who had walked in the lockers, key in hand like he belonged and started to undress immeditely after. Neville could hardly believe it, and he wanted to close his eyes and respect Charlie’s privacy (although locker rooms weren’t usually private anyway) but it was difficult considering the fact that he had to make sure Charlie didn’t walk his way and see him.

After stripping completely, Charlie untied his long red hair and left for the showers. The place filled with steam very quickly and Neville thought this would be his chance to escape. If Charlie had the keys to the locker rooms, he probably had the ones for the school entrance as well.

But that meant he’d be leaving Charlie without keys. Neville was torn between leaving and staying, but his clumsiness decided for him when he stumbled over a plastic hoop and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

The showers were turned off. “Who’s there?” Charlie’s voice echoed off the walls. Neville could barely see with all the steam, but he heard Charlie’s footsteps approaching. He had to come clean before the situation got worse.

“Um, sorry, my name is Neville and-”

“Longbottom?” Charlie interrupted and Neville’s heart raced even faster.

Neville managed to get to his feet before Charlie stood in front of him, the lower half of his body wrapped in a white towel. Neville gulped. “Yes. How…how do you know my name?” 

Charlie was frowning as dropplets of water fell from his hair to his chest. “You’re in the debate team. We made it to the nationals last year because of you.”

“Oh.” Neville had almost forgotten that his name had been everywhere in the school the past year in support for the debate team. But he never imagined someone like Charlie would be interested in that.

“What are you doing here?” Charlie asked, still frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. Neville was slightly taller than him, but Charlie’s presence was so intimidating to him that he felt like he was shrinking.

Neville rubbed the back of his head. “Got locked up…”

The way Charlie relaxed his shoulders and his frown disappeared made Neville’s stomach drop. He thought he would have to explain how a bunch of his classmates dragged him down here and locked him up when they knew no one else would use the lockers that day. But Charlie gave him a look that told him he understood, and then his hand landed on Neville’s shoulder. 

“Want some hot chocolate?”

It was Neville’s time to be confused. “What? Here?”

Charlie nodded with a smile. “I always make sure I bring some. We can heat it up in the microwave.” He turned around and walked over to the large bag he had brought.

Neville wanted to ask what Charlie was doing here, but he seemed so comfortable around that Neville was almost pressed to think that he actually lived in the locker rooms.

“Here it is,” Charlie pulled out a large thermos before he turned to look at Neville, cocking his head to the side. “Don’t you want to know why I’m here?”

Neville tried not to stare too much, but Charlie should really get dressed. “Um, sure.”

Charlie walked over to the small microwave in the corner and took two plastic cups that were on top of it.

“I come every night to shower and use the school’s wifi. We’re nine people in my house and they cut the water every night,” he explained as he poured the chocolate and popped it in the microwave. “I’ve done it since junior year when they trusted me with the keys for being captain.”

Neville didn’t know Charlie had so many people in his family. He didn’t have any brothers or sisters in this school as far as Neville knew. The microwave beeped.

Charlie walked back and handed Neville a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

“Thanks.”

They drank in silence for a while, Charlie still without clothes.

“Anyway, I can let you out if you want and I won’t tell anyone. If they see you managed to escape somehow they’ll think twice before messing with you.” Charlie’s smile was brilliant and Neville forgot how to breathe normally.

“Or,” Charlie said, one hand combing his wet hair with his fingers. “You could stay for a while and help me study for my history exam.”

Neville didn’t want to seem to eager, but his head was already nodding before Charlie finished his sentence.

“Great! I’ll get my books.”

Charlie walked away again and as Neville watched him he thought that this was the best prank someone could have played on him.


End file.
